


R O Y A L S

by apolla_artemis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hiers Inspired, High School AU, M/M, Multi, kdrama inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolla_artemis/pseuds/apolla_artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu Yukio is the social care group kid, while Kise Ryouta is the rich bastard with the undeniable charm. Kikasa au based off the Kdrama "The Heirs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _© apolla and artemis. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of apolla and artemis._

* * *

**Royals**

**prologue**

_"Royalty is a government in which the attention of the nation is concentrated on one person doing interesting actions"_

-Walter Bagehot

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio hates his life.

He was absolutely certain that if the imbecile in front of him didn't decide on an order, instead of complaining about how fattening most of the combination sets were, he would explode and lose his temper again; and he couldn't afford to lose this job or get a deduct in his payroll.

They've been a month overdue on rent and if they fell behind anymore, it would put a strain on his mother's medical list; moreover, if she fails to take her medications her health would only deteriorate and she had started getting better too...

So with a deep breath, he asks for the customer's order through clenched teeth— only to wait another ten minutes before the dick wad ordered.

During his night shift of one of the many odd jobs he has, Kasamatsu plops wearily down on the sofa in the lounge after closing and cleaning shop. It was just his luck to receive work where all the annoying prissy little rich kids would frequent. He has no patience for disrespectful little punks whom didn't know how to respect their elders and made the lives of people, like himself, a living hell.

Despite how much he wants to complain, he can't because the pay here is just enough to save money for him and his mother to buy a plane ticket to be with his father in America. With any luck by the end of the summer, they would both be able to fly over there and leave their hard life behind in Japan.

As Kasamatsu sat, he wonders how his father is. He hasn't heard from him in such a long time and his mother always insists that it's due to work— earning for a good life for their family. Rolling his head from side to side he gets up and continues with closing perpetrations.

x

x

"Okaa-san…Taadaimaa.." Kasamatsu walks through the door, dumping off his work bag that carries his three work uniforms, including his school clothes and his school bag. He's about to head to bed, but instead goes to greet his mother properly.

Kicking off his shoes, He makes his way towards the kitchen and finds his mother slumped over the kotatsu, fast asleep. Sighing heavily, he smiles, stroking his mothers rapidly greying hair and realizes that she must've already taken her medication. He notices his dinner on the table and smiles warmly, picking her up easily and taking her to bed. He was going to tell her he got a good paycheck today but it could wait until tomorrow.

Putting the comforter around her, he takes his own blanket and drapes over her sleeping body for the unusual chilly night. He wouldn't be asleep for another two hours doing homework so he had no use for it. Kissing his mother's forehead he turns off the light and retreats to the only other room in the small apartment. He eats his food cold as he studies and finishes his homework.

It isn't much since summer break would be starting soon but later he, himself becomes too exhausted to even realize that he knocks out completely.

The next morning he wakes up to the smell of food and the sound of pots and pans clattering against the stove. He spent all night studying on the kitchen table that groggily, he notices that his work has been set off to the side.

"Ohaiyou Oka-san." He mumbles sleepily as his mother's cheery expression breaks into view. Kasamatsu isn't much of a morning person but when his mother smiles at him like that he can't help but smile back.

Such moments were few and far in between.

"Ohaiyou Yuki-chan." She chirps and he almost groans at the stupid girlish nickname but is too distracted by his mother's happy mood to notice. He hasn't seen her this happy in ages.

So it only meant one thing.

"Ottou-san called?" His question makes his mother's mood dull instantly but only for a second or two before she's back to her chipper mood.

"No, even better. I've arranged for you to go to him at the beginning of break."

"What? But we don't have enough money for the both of us?! We can't possib-"

"Yes, yes that's why I said  _you_ , yuki-chan."

"I can't just leave you here along Okaa-" Kasamatsu interjects before being interrupted by his mother.

"Oh nonsense Yuki-chan, I'm a grown woman I can take care of it's not until the end of the summer that I can join you two. Or maybe less if you see your father and get him to wire me the rest of the money." she declares and then adds, "Regardless I'll keep working for the Kise household until you two send for me. It will be perfect! You boys can clean and cook a grand meal. That way I don't have to do any work!"

His mother chuckles at the thought of well thought out plan.

Kasamatsu bites his lip tentatively, clearly uncertain, "Okaa-san I'm not leav-"

"Kasamatsu Yukio! You are going. This is not up for discussion. It's only for a few weeks more I promise." His mother smiles like an angel, therefore he unfortunately could not decline. With a nod, he continues to silently eat his breakfast.

x

x

_A couple of Weeks later_

Shit why was it so goddamn hot in LA? And how the hell was he supposed to find his father. His father hasn't returned or answered any of Kasamatsu's calls in the last few weeks before his departure and they were left with only an address he had left for letters years ago.

And with the only given address that's been written on the letters they've received years ago, Kasamatsu had no way of getting in contact with the old man.

Stepping through the doors of LAX, he swallows hard as an uneasy feeling forms in his gut while he looks for a way to get to the address on the paper.

* * *

The waves.

The current.

The ocean.

He could hear the water crash against the pier, the cry of the seagulls, the laughter of the people on shore. But most importantly he could hear his heart race against his chest, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins— freedom.

"Holy shit man, is that Ryouta?"

"Holy fuck it is!"

He doesn't look back, but he can feel that all-knowing smirk form on his lips as he swims forward towards the monstrous wave right in front of him.

The thing about surfing is that once you've come across a killer wave such as this. There was no turning back—The surfer knew it and the on lookers at shore knew it too.

It was either do or die and today Kise Ryouta was going to annihilate that wave.

x

x

"Yo Ryouta!"

His body jerks around as he walks up from the ocean, coming in contact with his American friend Johnny Michaels. Johnny was tall, beach blonde with a gangly body and blue eyes. Compared to Kise, he was the epitome of a typical American teenager.

"Hey! What's up Johnny!" Kise greets after giving his buddy a high five.

"Dude, you totally just demolished that wave." He says, "that was fucking amazing! You even impressed Michelle."

Johnny points to another strawberry blonde not far away from them. She's batting her eyelashes at Kise in a seductive manner as a small but flirtatious smile adorns her lips, greeting him with a silent hello.

Kise quirks an eyebrow, the ends of his lips tipping up into his own smirk; he wasn't at all surprised that Michelle Richards of all people would be interested in a guy like Kise.

Kise was after all the spoiled, rich, super model of Japan.

Too bad he wasn't at all attracted to her, he preferred the 'D' much more than the 'V'. But toying with her emotions was an opportunity he wasn't about to pass up.

His smirk only widens when she struts her way towards himself and Johnny, practically flaunting her boob job in her much too revealing bikini.

"Hey Johnny," she greets then carefully eyes Kise, instinctively licking her lips, "Ryouta, nice wave you caught there. You were pretty amazing."

Kise pushes his hair back, "Well I am pretty amazing."

Michelle laughs, playfully punching him on the arm, "So you're coming to my party right?" she asks.

Kise thinks about it for a moment, but shakes his head, "Sorry babe, not tonight I have class the next day."

"Aww, I'll miss you." She makes this obnoxious pout, that makes Kise want to cringe but for the sake of being polite he holds the disgust in.

"I'll miss you too." Then he adds, "Hey John I'll see you tomorrow or something I'm gonna take a shower."

After receiving the okay from his friend, Kise runs off to the nearest public shower to wash off the brine and the seasalt.

Some would say that Kise has the easiest life for an eighteen year old— attending a prestigious university in California, photo shoots, booze, parties— Living the life of an elite. Kise didn't have a care in the world. No responsibilities— having fun was his greatest satisfaction in life.

The only problem was the lack of happiness it fails to bring him. Kise's life isn't as luxurious and extravagant as people deem it to be.

His mother constantly worries about him and his father hates him.

And why does his father hate him? Because he thinks that the only son of Kaijo Corporations is a dishonor and disgrace to the family name, just because he would much rather prefer to suck cock than suck vagina.

The most amusing part about the situation was the bullshit of an arranged marriage his father created to hide the fact that his only son was, for the lack of a better word,  _homosexual_.

Thus leading to Kise's rebel and exile he's declared from his family for the past three years.

He laughs. He laughs a cynical laugh before dousing his head into the cool spray of the water.

* * *

_A/N:_  Hello, Apolla here! I would just like to start off by saying that this is a Kikasa AU loosely based off the Korean drama "The Heirs" _._ Both Artemis and I will take turns writing/editing each chapter, so we hope that all of you reviewers out there will look forward to our work. Anyway, the first chapter is a bit of an informal introduction however it does get the plot rolling. Fair warning though, some characters may be a  _bit_  ooc. Don't be surprised when that happens lol— you have been warned.

pls read and review!


	2. Black

 

"Betrayal is common for men with no conscience."

-Toby Beta, My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut

* * *

**K** asamatsu Yukio clutches the piece of paper in his hands tightly as he tries to scrape over and over and over again in his head for a decent question or reply to offer the beautiful woman in front of him. She was balancing a baby boy who looked a little like Yukio did when he was an infant but with lighter hair and the most dazzling baby blue eyes he's ever seen. The infant was precious and he had to remember that the lady was waiting for him to reply. Clearing his throat again he pulls together all knowledge of the English language that he has.

"Um…..do….does…Ryu Takashi …r-rive here?" Yukio stammers staring at the woman, his mind flying a mile a minute. The houses in this area of California were huge. Spacious houses with even more room surrounding the towering palaces. Beautiful, colorful and decorative buildings that had made him almost skeptical to ring the doorbell when he finally arrived.

Early today, Kasamatsu was a hot sweaty mess by the time he arrived at the small apartment complex his father "lived" in. The white piece of paper with the adress printed neatly in his mothers inked handwriting was wrinkled and creased from having been nervously unfolded it and refolded on the plane. Staring at the numbers and letters over and over again, he practically engraved them into his brain, he really has no need for the paper.

The paper simply serves as a security blanket. A security to calm his frazzled nerves during the long flight. When he arrives to the run down complex he could hardly hold in his disdain. What he and his mother had back in Japan wasn't much better but it certainly seemed safer than the place his father seemed to be living in. When he knocked on the apartment number he almost had a heart attack from the startled and angry family that yelled angry obscenities in a language he didn't understand.

Feeling his heart sink to his stomach he had been staring at the paper as he walked down the four flight of stairs with his duffle bag. His mind was racing quickly coming up with a game plan because he sure as hell wasn't going to end up lost in this new country. He was going to find his father before the night fell even if it killed him.

It didn't take Kasamatsu long to find the landowner. Thank kami the man knew how to speak japanese and seemed very familiar with his father (Blessed the old man be). Everything from the forwarding address for old mail and a work place. Kasamatsu almost shed tears of relief but instead he just ended up a nervous sweaty mess as he tracked down another cab to take him where he needed to go.

Which lead him to the castle like home with an american woman answering the door. Surely they were roommates? Another family, maybe his American boss was letting him live there while he got his affairs in order. He could imagine that his father left the apartment complex to save towards buying a small house they could all live in. And this kind American family was letting his father stay with them. Yes that was a—

"Ri-ri?! Oh are you one of his friends from japan? I didn't know we were expecting you, he's out for lunch with a friend at the pier! Oh wow he's never had a visitor before!" The woman babbles loudly and much to fast for Yukio to understand. Who exactly was this woman? Ri-Ri? Was that some kind of american nickname given to his father.

"I'm so-sorry? Wh-who are you?" he managed to choke out taking a step back from the too bright and too loud woman. She laughs and turns pink, waving at him as if to apologize.

"Oh sorry, sorry! I'm Ryu's wife! You must be a pretty distant friend. We've been married for years!" Yukio catches the size of the gigantic rock on the woman's ring finger and he feels his stomach lodge in his throat. The words  _husband_ ,  _wife_  and  _married_ , sticking out to him like the loud foreign language instructional videos he's watched. The ones where the words were spoken slowly and repetitively so one could engrave it in their memories.

"…Ryu. IS. at. THE PEIR. He. will. be. there. for. A. WHILE. if. YOU. want. to. CATCH. UP. with. HIM." Swallowing the lump stuck in his throat he hears the woman with her obnoxiously loud and slow English. His father… Ryu Takashi was married to this woman? He was never known for keeping a calm mind and he was seething with uncontrollable rage and he used it to mask up the pain.

That was how he functioned. Anger now, pain later. But as he bit out a strained thank you and took down back to the street where he left the taxi, the anger still hadn't boiled up.

He was numb as he walked to the taxi and uttered  **the pier**  to the driver. It seemed to be fairly popular as the man brightens and starts to drive Kasamatsu away from the big, shiny house with the new car of the year in the driveway. The perfectly manicured garden with a fountain and a yard and toys. Lots of children's toys cluttering the lawn.

A picture straight from a hollywood movie. The ones where the perfect family live the perfect life. Mom and dad and kids spending every afternoon playing in the yard, having a picknick every now and then to keep things fun.

And then there was his childhood. Begging and pleading with his father to take him to the park. To play basketball with him or play on the swings and his angry father shoving him out of the only other room they had which belonged to his father as a study. Days of getting scolded for being too loud or being too needy while his father needed to work. The fights his mother and father had about Yukio. And the day his father left to try to make a better life for them.

And now his father was living the high life. And Yukio and his mother didn't seem to be part of his plan anymore.

 

 

x

x

Arriving at the beach Kasamatsu couldn't even enjoy the fact that this was his first time near the large body of water called the ocean. His gaze was directed at the man laughing obnoxiously loudly at the bar of one of the restaurants at the pier.

He was tan and he looked ten years younger than when he last saw him, but he was Ryu Takashi. He doesn't know how long he stood staring at the man before he dropps his duffle bag suitcase on the ground; and he couldn't even feel the relief of setting down the heavy object when an even heavier rock was sitting on his shoulders— invisible and suffocating him until he could hardly breath. Swallowing hard he could feel the warm saliva pool in his mouth a sure sign he was about to puke his guts out at the sight of his father drinking a beer merrily with another American man.

The numbness he felt on the way over was slowly melting away.

His infamous rage was mounting as his eyebrows furrow and the vein in his forehead throb. Before he realizes what he's doing, he marches straight towards the restaurant / bar. Placing an angry hand on his fathers shoulder, he pulls him back roughly and watches as his face morphs from buzzed joy to absolute terror and realization that he's found out.

There's no remorse in his eyes, only fear of being caught in a lie that was tearing Yukio's heart apart. He doesn't even realize he's slugged his dad across the face until security was hauling him out of the bar. He rages and struggles yelling profanities at his father in Japanese.

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU!" He screams hoarsely. He barely registers the words the police were telling him in English but his father brushes them aside awkwardly pulling him away and outside the bar.

Unwanted tears were streaming down Kasamatsu's face as he shoves his father away. Pacing like a caged lion, he shoots his accusing gunmetal grey eyes at his father, hoping to convey all his and his mother's hurt without his father on the undeserving bastard.

"Is this is why you never call us? BECAUSE YOU FORGOT ABOUT US AND STARTED A NEW FUCKING FAMILY. You LYING sack of shit HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" He screams again continuing to pace like a caged animal. His anger having no limit. It was boiling and unfurling in the pit of his stomach until all he could do was shout profanities he knew his mother would slap him for. But he was no longer in control of his body of his frustrations.

Years of watching after his mother, the burden of knowing that without Kasamatsu's hard work his mother could overwork herself and die. Having to juggle school and and a job to be able to afford medicine for his sick mother. Having to grow up too damn fast to care after himself when she got too sick to work her double jobs. All the while his father was meeting a new younger, healthier woman. Starting a new life where Saki Kasamatsu and Yukio Kasamatsu didn't exist.

"S-son"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING FATHER." Yukio screams attracting the attention of several passerby's who didn't understand what he was even saying in Japanese.

"Alright Yukio calm down before the police get involved." The man says sternly as if trying to exact his fatherly authority, but it only serves to piss off Yukio more. He glowers at his father, reaching down to rummage through his duffle bag.

"How long?" he asks stiffly continuing to look for the dried food his mother had sent over for Ryu.

"Yuki-"

"HOW FUCKING LONG!?"

"S-six years." His father can only reply shuffling his feet together. Yukio's tears keep falling as he takes hold of the dried sweets his mother baked with such happiness for his father. Swallowing the lump in his throat he rose to his feet and shoved the pastries at his father.

"She was so happy. So excited we were finally going to be together as a family. At the end of the summer we would have had enough money to travel together but I'm glad she sent me. And I could find out what a hard working "husband" she really has. Sleeping with the first woman who opens her legs for you—" the slap Yukio receives in the face only makes him see red as he pins his father with a steely glare before shoving his father away as he tries to lectures him for insulting his wife that way.

"Fuck you don't you dare try to turn this around while you slept around on my mom while she cried herself to sleep missing you. Working day in and out to provide for me when you were out here starting a new family." The silence that echoed afterward had annoyed the fuck out of Yukio and he picked up his back slinging it around his shoulders.

"Go home to your wife Ryu Takashi." Yukio whispers icily glowering at his father. The rush of rage leaving him suddenly— his shoulders sag as he faces the weight of the truth before him.

Soon enough he was left feeling empty.

"Go home before I decide to go back and tell her the truth."

"You wouldn't! Sh-She's pregnant you cant-" Yukio's face only grows colder at this and he could see his father waver with the bite in Kasamatsu's glare.

"Just watch me father….leave us and never show you disgraceful face to us again. Your dead to me and you will be dead to her. She won't know how the love of her life betrayed her this way. Your dead. Tragic office fire. I don't have a father." Yukio waits for no other response from his father and instead chooses to walk down the rest of the pier on autopilot. He walks long until the pier runs out and stares out to the ocean watching the waves rush and roar. The salty tears on his cheeks falls without his notice.

 **How**  the hell he was going to tell his mother.

Yukio was pretty sure what he was going to tell her. He could already see the lie weaving itself together in his mind but he dreads the execution of the lie. How devastated his mother would be. How her health would probably deteriorate even if he told her the truth but at least she would have the consolation that he died a "hero". It was more than the slimy bastard deserved but he would't let his mother ever find out the truth. He would at least protect her from that pain.

 

 

x

x

After taking a quick shower and dressing himself into some more comfortable clothing, Kise is sitting in his usual seat by the window. He's sipping into the straw of his iced coffee as he writes his thoughts into his personal journal for his class.

Kise attends a private university around LA—majoring in business and a minor in English— even though technically in Japan he was only a senior in high school. A genius is what his many tutors described him as— the brain of a scholar in an eighteen year old's body.

The English class he's attending right now requires him to write about his inner most feelings everyday. His teacher believes strongly in the freedom of writing and speech and feels that it helps bring out the creative flow better. The task itself is a waste of time and rather boring, but Kise doesn't particularly mind it at all, in fact Kise enjoys it.

Writing down his feelings helps clear his mind of the insecurities and the issues that surround his life. He doesn't have many friends to talk to and he doesn't have any siblings to vent out his frustrations to, so he finds that writings his thoughts into his journal is a type of surrogate of the latter— it honestly just makes him feel less alone than he already was.

Jotting down the last of his thoughts for the day, he places his pen down on the side, taking another bite of his sandwich as the waitress comes by to poor some more coffee into his cup.

"Where's your friend today?" the waitress, he's come to know as Moritaka Ai, a Japanese immigrant on a student visa, that he often talks to at the café he constantly goes to. Kise acquaints himself with a lot of people, but can't seem to hold any sort of relevant relationship of any kind.

Kise turns to look up at her with that typical playful smirk he always has, "He's got some other business he needs to attend to." He answers and then pouts in a cutesy way, "Aren't you going to ask me how I am today, Moritaka-san?"

The woman laughs at his attempt at being adorable, "Cute. But no."

Kise pouts again, about to defend himself, until he hears someone yelling in Japanese across the other side of the café. Instantly, his head snaps in that direction as the scene unfolds before him. A boy maybe a year or a couple of months older than him, is yelling at an older man whom he seemingly bears a resemblance to— Kise guesses that the old man was probably the boy's father.

The boy himself is good-looking- tall, dark haired with piercing gunmetal grey eyes. He was well built as if he's played a type of sport for a couple of years.

Totally Kise's type.

He watches carefully, as Ai finally leaves to attend to the other customers. Kise doesn't understand much of what exactly they were talking about but after the boy shouts, "HOW FUCKING LONG?" Kise finally empathizes with him.

Infidelity.

"S-Six Years."

Wow, what an asshole.

The boy looks like he's about to cry but holds down his emotions to look at his father straight in the eyes to tell him off real good.

"Just watch me father….leave us and never show your disgraceful face to us again. Your dead to me and you will be dead to her. She won't know how the love of her life betrayed her this way. Your dead. Tragic office fire. I don't have a father."

Hearing those words, Kise feels a form of nostalgia. Typically reminding him of the haunting last words his own father had spoken to him before he left for California.

"I don't need a son who goes around liking his own gender. Don't think you're apart of this family, just because you live in this house. I don't ever want to your face until you can prove you can be better. So leave. After today, I will no longer have a son."

He swallows, the back of his spine shivering at the mere thought of those dreadful words. It's been three years since then and it still feels like someone had ripped the bandaged off all over again. That's how raw the ill feelings still were and watching this boy and the utter rejection— Kise felt as if they were rather similar in a way, causing him to be some what drawn and intrigued by this boy.

It was at that moment that the boy storms off and out of the café. Kise quickly stands from his seat, tossing his tab onto the table and then running after the boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEYY~ Artemis here! I hope you enjoyed the development of the story so far. Guys tell me i'm not the only one that wants to strangle senpai's dad. Anyone? Anyone? Buller? I'm really excited for Kikasa interaction next chapter!
> 
> pls read and review!


	3. When, Where, What, How?

"Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in that mother fucker's reflection."  
―Lady Gaga

* * *

 

Kise doesn't necessarily know why he followed after the boy— his actions were mainly brought on by impulse. If anyone were to ask him why he had followed a foreign stranger after, not so subtly, eavesdropping on his heart breaking conversation with his father, he wouldn't have a very good answer as to why he did it.

But then here he was, stalking after the boy; weaving through the multitude of people on this sunny afternoon.

"Hey." He calls out, only to be ignored by the boy. Kise frowns, when he continues walking away.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Kise follows closely behind him and attempts to get the boy's attention. "Hey." He says again and is still disregarded.

"I said hey!"

The boy stops walking after that, with Kise following his lead, only to be startled and nearly knocked down to the floor by the boy's sudden turn of his body. He was giving Kise a hard glare— his brows lowered and a frown set on his lips it seemed like an incredibly angry expression for one to have on their face.

"WHAT?!" the boy snaps. Kise notes that he's probably the type of person who lacks patience. It was all there, especially by the way the boy's whole body trembled from anger; and despite his shorter stature the boy gave off an incredibly intimidating aura that made Kise back away a couple of steps. The boy's fists clenched and the deep set furrow to his brows made his steel grey eyes glow with unrivaled fury. It was no wonder Kise was currently shaking in fear where he stood as tried to find the right words that would calm the startled youth.

"I-" Kise starts before swallowing, "You looked a little lost at the café, I was wondering if you needed help because you seem like a foreigner."

Kasamatsu doesn't even realize what he'd done until he was processing the blonds words. The blond's words that he could understand.

The blond boy in front of him was japanese.

Blinking rapidly he shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. He's so lost in thought he doesn't even notice the eccentric looking blond until now. Kasamatsu has been so distraught and lost in his own mind that he doesn't realize he turned around and downright yelled at the boy behind him. The only thing he remembered were several 'hey's' repeated loudly enough to annoying to speak up.

And now that he's processed the taller boy's words he slightly recalls a head of gold among the spectators at the restaurant where he had it out with his...

"Are you stalking me?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth. He was already cross beyond belief with all the things that's happened today but this blond boy… just looking at him pissed him off.

Honestly, the blonds actions made him out to be the helpful type of person, but just by looking at him, it was as if he were giving off an aura of superiority... and of a rather spoiled nature.

Kasamatsu wasn't sure why, yet this only served to tick him off more.

"No! It just looked like you need help!" The blond rationalized once he realizes his words did nothing to calm him down and Kasamatsu's patience was wearing thin. The nerve of this meddlesome brat. Who did this stranger think he was to offer him some help, when his own father couldn't help his own family (well, neglect was the better term).

Who did this kid think he was barging in when all Kasamatsu wanted to do was rage and cry for years of missing someone that had no right to be missed.

"So you were stalking me and you think I look pathetic?! YOU LI-" He was about to beat the blond within an inch of his life when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he turns around only to have his blood freeze.

It was a police officer. A police officer was restraining him.

His eyes widened and suddenly he was being interrogated by the police officer. He could only keep up with the man so much before he was stumbling and stuttering over his english; and suddenly the blond was talking for him. It seemed like the officer didn't like Kasamatsu's violent nature and his public disruptions on the pier. Kasamatsu wasn't normally so violent…

Okay, so maybe that was a lie, but he had honestly never punched anyone in the face like he had punched his father today…

Before Yukio knew it he was watching the police officer walk away with his...

"Wait why is he taking my passport?! I need that I need to go home! I can't… I can't stay here, I have to leave! Why is he taking my passport!" He grabs onto the blond's shirt and shakes him hard in a frantic state of mind. His voice grows an octave or two as he continues to panic and make his way to strangle the blond youth.

"He needs to run a background check to make sure you aren't any trouble. Don't worry he'll give it back in a couple of days."

Kasamatsu stares after the police officer with his mouth agape. A couple of days?! He couldn't stay here any longer. He has to contact his mom, he has to make up a story. He has to go back before she came here and found out that his father— his rat faced father— had abandoned them, planned to leave them to rot back where they had all started. Yukio's knee's buckles as he starts breathing faster and shallower. Fuzzy spots dance across his vision as he starts to panic and slide to his butt against the pier rail. What was he going to do. What…

When the boy drops Kise to the floor, he could instantly see the distress in his steel colored eyes. His full lips quiver and his hands clench tightly at his side almost as if he were about to cry because nothing was going his way. Kise of course feels sorry for the poor guy. The boy's oldman was a lying cheat and now he was being investigated on for "disruption of the peace"— leading to officer Percy, (who Kise was very acquainted with) to confiscate his passport until further notice, meaning whenever the American Justice system decides to do their job.

Standing up from the ground, Kise gives the boy a half smile and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's gonna be alright." He replies, with an awkward pat, "I know the officer, I'll have him give me your passport when they're done investigating."

At this the boy looks up at him with wide fearful eyes, "R-Really? You'd do that after I—" the boy pauses and swallows down the lump in his throat, "Wh-why? Why are you helping me?"

He had a point, Kise doesn't know why he's helping him. But for some reason seeing the boy so hurt and constantly clouded with misfortune, Kise feels as if they were somewhat a like.

Which was strange in every possible way because it's only been an hour since he formally met the guy. He doesn't even know his name.

But with a determined look, a look that even surprises Kise himself, he answers with a, "Because I want to."

 

x-x

Kise is sitting across the boy at a Japanese restaurant not far from the Santa Monica Pier. He's watching him with a slightly piqued interest as he devours his meal. After their little stint in front of the café, Kise initially doesn't receive the boy's trust, the boy is still relatively wary but it isn't after the boy's stomach growls that Kise practically insists that he buy the guy lunch.

With a playful half-smile Kise hands the boy his glass of water after he practically chokes on his food. "Don't choke." he smirks.

The boy glares momentarily and takes the water and with a large gulp he let's out a contented sigh indicating his satisfied hunger.

Kise smiles again, "Feeling better?"

If there was one important lesson that Yukio's father ever taught him, it was the one he had just been taught now.

Don't trust strangers.

Because that was exactly who his father was. He no longer resembled the kind smiling man who held his mother close as they watched him play in the park at five years old. So why the hell would he trust this annoyingly bright sparkling blond boy who just appeared out of the blue in this foreign country— speaking his language no less. Was this like that one american movie he'd seen long ago. The one where seemingly nice natives help out the unsuspecting foreigner, only to kidnap them and auction them off to the black market. Was he the next target? Was he the next unsuspecting boy that would be sold to some old rich and lonely man?

"Why are you feeding me? Do you plan on kidnapping me for some sex slave ring? I'm warning you. I've seen this movie play out one too many times. I'm not stupid! Touch me and I'll kick you." Kasamatsu blurts out, instead of answering the guy's question. Now that Yukio processed it the man in front of him was way too nice to be normal; and he was sparkling with a suspicious kind of alluring aura that practically screamed 'secret rapist trade.'

For a moment Kise blinks a couple of times at the guy, at first utterly confused and then to realization. He laughs whole-heartedly at the boy's ridiculous statement. "Oh my god you think I'm- I'm not even-" the blonde is clutching onto his stomach as he smacks his knee a couple of times before he finally stops and gazes at the boy with a devious smile.

"Oh yes, I'm feeding you because I want your kidneys to be healthy."

Kise wiggles his eyebrows, causing the boy's face to pale and another laugh bellow out from the blonde.

"That's not funny!" the boy glares instantly, kicking Kise on the shin.

The blond groans, his hand clutches onto his throbbing knee, while the boy gets up quickly to leave.

"H-hey wait up!" Ignoring the forming bruise, Kise immediately pays the tab and stumbles out of the booth, following after the short tempered lad.

"Oh come on, I was kidding."

Kise is frowning— no Kise is pouting, like a five year old at the boy who refuses to acknowledge his existence. After abruptly walking out of the Japanese restaurant, the boy storms off towards nowhere in particular. Of course Kise follows him (and honestly Kise doesn't know why he follows the guy), but somehow after a couple of blocks they end up back to the restaurant where the incident with the boy's father had exploded and ended horribly.

The blonde stops, meters away from the boy who gazes at the restaurant almost longingly— with a look that Kise is almost too familiar with, the same look he gave when his own father had exiled him to America— The boy's expression is mixed with desolation and hatred, his steel- blue eyes burning immensely towards the seat where his old man originally was.

And Kise understands, because he has own fair share of daddy problems.

Kasamatsu stares at the restaurant silently. In a way he's saying goodbye. Even if he stays for another couple of days there was no way he'd want to be anywhere near this area or where his father lived. He was leaving this chapter of his life behind. If his father could just up and start a new family with some beautiful blond haired beauty and forget about the family anxiously waiting to hear from him back in Japan, he could do the same with the shit-face father he had.

He was now saying goodbye forever.

As far as he knew there was no turning back from this point. His father had no more room in his heart. His whole mind and body would be devoted to helping his mother get through this. For now he just had to figure out how to get back as soon as possible, before his mother got more hope- only to be crushed the second Kasamatsu got home. Taking a deep breath he starts walking in the opposite direction of the pier and the beach front stores, away from the summer breeze and the sun setting against the ocean.

If Kasamatsu had stopped he would have realized how beautiful it was. And how his mother would have loved a snapshot of the sun resting along the dark blue waves and the feel of sand between her feet. She spoke often of her childhood days in a fishing village and how she loved the ocean breeze, dreaming of the warm waters of California and the Hollywood lights.

Another thing she would never get the chance to see.

If Kasamatsu had looked back he would have surly broke down and cried. Thinking of all that could have been if his father had remained faithful and welcomed him with open arms instead of fear and disbelief. So instead of looking back he kept walking forward. It stung like a motherfucker now but someday it wouldn't hurt at all— steady progress, rapid advance.

 

x-x

Kasamatsu didn't know how long he had been walking or to where exactly. He didn't know how long he had been ignoring the blond trailing behind him or why the blond was still following him around but his patience was about to wear thin as the idiot asked for the tenth time that hour if 'they were there yet.'

"What are you talking about idiot there is no there to get to." Kasamatsu turned around and drop kicked the blond to the ground. He could lie and say it was a matter of self defense and that he felt threatened in this giants presence but honestly it just felt good to relieve some stress and the blond was asking for it by being so annoying and loud, attracting far more attention with his whining and complaining.

"If your not going anywhere then why are we walking so much."

Kasamatsu wearily rubs at his temples shooting Kise a look of utter disdain, reserved for only the most annoying of customers he had the privilege of serving at work. "What are you a dog? You didn't have to follow me." he points out, "Thank you for lunch but can you leave me alone now."

Kise gave the boy a small pout, "I'm not a dog…" and frankly, he just wanted to make sure the boy got home all right— well if he had a home that is, because it seemed like they've been walking down the Santa Monica promenade for the past hour.

"You just don't know your way around the city, it'll be dangerous." He says. Which is true, because California was still relatively dangerous, especially dangerous to foreigners who spoke little English like the boy. He would really end up in a human trafficking ring if Kise wasn't there to take him around; the blonde would know too, because for the past three years he's lived a life on his own and it was hard, despite his father's money keeping him wealthy enough.

Kise assumed he could do a lot of things independently, but he was wrong, most definitely wrong. Seeing this boy was like seeing himself through a mirror and he didn't want anything, like what happened to Kise, to happen to him.

Changing the subject, Kise stops in front of the boy to give him a good look in the eye, "How about I give you a ride home?" he offers. It's least he could anyway (even the boy has done nothing but frustration towards Kise).

The boy gazes at him skeptically, just about ready to drop kick him to the floor again when Kise stops him, "A lot of places like these, require money to survive and I'm giving you the chance to use me as much as you can… Do you even have a place to stay?"

Kasamatsu stares at the boy disdainfully. He made a lot of valid points and Kasamatsu just hated him for it. It makes his temper flare and his head ache with frustration. He didn't have that much money left and that needed to be used for the plane ticket home. He was sure that it wouldn't be hard to get a ticket but he needed to reserve every last dollar if he was going to do this quickly.

And he had to before his mother wrangled enough money to get herself over here before he could break the "tragic news" to her. Sighing deeply he pinches the bridge of his nose breathing in and out through his mouth.

He needed to think.

If he really was going to take this blond boy up on his offer he needed to be vigilant. He wasn't going to mistakenly put his faith in someone he just met when his father went and— well, that was beside the point.

Trying to move on here Yukio get a grip.

Kasamatsu stares at the boy again and his bright smile with an undertone of arrogance and glee knowing Kasamatsu really didn't have a choice. Yukio had no place to begin looking for a somewhere to sleep. What places would be cheeper,clean and safe. He was really stuck here and it pisses him off to no end. He feels like a wild animal backed into a corner with no way out; irritable and snappy.

Yukio gazes at the blond once more as he mulls over his thoughts, trying to rationalize with himself with why this was so crazy and why he shouldn't go anywhere with the annoying cheeky boy. He doesn't have much money, he doesn't know the city and he needs his passport back. These were all horrible conclusions to him and he wants to mentally smack himself for listing them like that. It only made the ridiculous offer that much more appealing, feeling his resolve wavering with each mental check.

After a few more minutes he sighs loudly letting his shoulders sag and eyes glare furiously at the blond. Just because he was ready to accept the offer doesn't mean he was happy about it at all. Sure he was grateful to have had someone offer him a place to stay when he had no language capabilities in this foreign land and hardly any money to spare. But he wasn't stupid either. This could go horribly south at any moment and he needed to be prepared if it did.

No more surprises. No more complications.

"Alright blondie look here I'm going to give you some ground rules..."

"Ground rules? But you're staying at my—"

"First," Yukio cuts off the blond before he could make any more arguments for him to dissolve, "I know this is America and all but do not invade my personal space or I'll hit you. Don't follow me around like a lost pu— no like a stalker or I will kick you. Y-you make a move on my kidneys or joke about that again and I'll hit you."He looks authoritatively at the boy, almost daring him to go against his laws and see what exactly Kasamatsu could do.

Kise makes a face at the boy's dumb rules and almost wants to regret ever offering his help. However, Kise obliges to his 'laws' and motions the boy to follow him to the parking lot just by the beach. Once they get there, Kise presses the unlock button to his red Porsche and immediately hops in, popping open the passenger's side door for the boy. Looking up into steel colored orbs again, he notices the way the boy seems rather nervous almost as if he were intimidated by how expensive his car was.

Cute.

Kise feels the corner of his lips turn up into a smirk and chuckles, "You're not scared are you?"

The boy jumps almost instantly and blushes, failing to hide how his face was turning red from embarrassment, "I-I'm not scared!" his voice cracks, causing Kise to laugh more. The boy bites his lips tentatively, his brows furrowing in irritation before he shouts, "Oh, just shut up will you!" and then begrudgingly sits in the passenger seat next to Kise.

"So, what's your name?" the blond asks as he drives onto the freeway and the main road, he doesn't look at the boy, but with the way he's taking his time to answer him, Kise is pretty sure that the boy is debating on whether to tell him his name or not.

After a minute, the boy finally answers him, "Kasamatsu Yukio."

Yukio, huh? Even cuter.

"And what about you?" Kasamatsu questions, eyeing him warily, "What's your name?"

Kise finds it funny that even though Kasamatsu is from Japan, the poor guy has no idea who he is; and that's probably why Kise feels so... attracted to him. Everyone knows who Kise is. Everyone knows his father, his family, his career. But no one truly knows the Kise Ryouta.

And for once he'd really like it if no one recognized him, so he wouldn't feel so used all the time because of his name.

"Ryouta. Just Ryouta."

"Ryouta?" Kasamatsu inquires, confused, "Don't you have a last name?"

"I do," Kise shrugs, "but this is America. No one cares about your last name."

"But I'm Japanese... I don't do well with informalities."

"And you're in America with the freedom of speech."

Kasamatsu makes a face and whines, "Seriously, what's your last name?"

"Not telling." Kise replies in a sing-song voice, earning him a punch to the arm. The car swerves just a tiny bit to the side and Kise let's a breath of relief when he gets back on the road again.

"Jesus we almost died!" he wails.

"Serves you right idiot." Kasamatsu mutters with an eye roll.

When he turns away from him, Kise grimaces as he notes how long of car ride this was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it! :D


	4. The Cure

"The after hours of night time that always comes is my companion."  
 _—The Cure_ ; Drunken Tiger

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio had said it before. He wasn't normally so violent. Truthfully, just a smack here, a smack there when his best friends Moriyama Yoshitaka and Kagami Taiga, were being morons. Which, to be truthful was almost all the time so maybe he was on the physically abusive side. Honestly, he didn't even leave bruises and they didn't complain so much as laugh at Kasamatsu's usually stern attitude.

He isn't a violent person, he reminds himself after the fifth jab in Ryōta's direction.

Which was another thing.

What a impudent little brat refusing to tell him his full name. What kind of person doesn't properly introduce themselves to a stranger they're inviting to their house? His whole lecture about American rights this, other rights that; was irking the hell out of Kasamatsu, who practically lived for the consideration for his elder's struggles and addressed them with the most respect. Kasamatsu practically laid out all his information about his name, Kasamatsu Yukio, and age, 19 _—_ even what district of japan he came from _—_  and this brat was tight lipped and only gave him a first name.

Irritated and instead of letting Ryōta talk his ear off about " _American rights_ " for a moment longer, he decides to sink his face into the base of his palms and wonders how on earth was he graced with such a chatterbox with insane driving habits?

They must have swerved at least three times around some slower cars on the ride to Ryōta's house.

It was really no surprise that Yukio lets out a sigh of relief when they arrive safely, but only to feel his jaw drop as he walks closer to the place that, at first, appears to be a small house, but turns out to drop down the slope into a huge mansion. He shoots a startled glance at Ryōta who just waltzes into the place like it was nothing out of the ordinary that he was living in such a huge house... alone by the looks of it. It was well past 10 in evening and not a single pair of shoes greeted them at the door; only the ones Ryōta had just kicked off. One by one Yukio removes his worn blue nikes to join Ryōtas neatly on the floor.

He descends down the winding staircase slowly in awe. The house is silent other than the sound of Ryōta and his loud sighs of exhaustion and pain.

Kasamatu's gunmetal grey eyes looks around wildly, trying to asses if the area was safe. But he only grows more confused as he realizes the boy before him isn't worried that the house is empty and doesn't even try to look for another soul and ask if a guest like Yukio was welcome.

"Where's your family?" Yukio questions expecting someone to come and scold Ryōta for making too much noise at such a late hour. He receives a tight lipped shrug.

He could practically feel the blond boy's aura chill at the mention of family but in the blink of an eye he was back to that cheery smile and nonchalant attitude.

"Not here, suu~" The blond almost sings, collapsing onto his couch like he dominated and owned the entire thing _—_  pretty much confirming that he lived alone in this big, lavish house. His concern over Ryōta's slight change vanishes as his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"W-who are you?" Yukio questions utterly perplexed with a dash of fear.

"Ry-ōta, weren't you paying attention earlier Yuki-o." Ryōta frowns at Yukio as he stretches and relaxes against the couch.

"Kasamatsu-senpai you brat! Remember your horrifics. You can't be older than 16! How can you afford such _—_ " Kasamatsu looks at the brat lounging on the couch without a care in the world— with no family but a top model sports car and a giant house all to himself.

" _Fiiineee_ , Kachii-" the blond rolls his eyes with mild amusement at the worked up boy in his living room.

"—Are you a drug dealer?!" the sudden conclusion makes Yukio jump a couple steps back holding his duffle bag closer to him.

He knew it. He made a huge mistake trusting the eccentric, annoying yet helpful blond.

Kise rolls his eyes and doesn't even bother looking up at Kasamatsu to answer him, "Seriously  _Senpai_?" He sighs, flipping through the pages of a copy of "Vogue" magazine, "I'm a drug dealer now?"

However, with a raised and nervous brow Kasamatsu replies, "B-but all this stuff…" he says, motioning his hands around the house to emphasize his notion, "These can't possibly belong to you."

Kise tosses the magazine back on the table and stands. Seriously, this guy may be cute, but he asked  _way_  too many questions— ridiculous ones too— and it was beginning to get on Kise's nerves; and Kise never gets annoyed (unless someone managed to really piss him off i.e his father).

"Look Senpai." He snaps, as he walks around the couch to face Kasamatsu, "Believe it or not I'm eighteen and this stuff is mine _. All mine._  I worked hard to get this house, my car, my furniture— and it didn't require anything illegal."

Which was true. After he rebelled against his father and exiled himself to California; the old man, had froze all of Kise's assets to teach his no good son a lesson for his defiance. And for the first three months Kise was alone, broke and lived in a piece of crap apartment with three shitty roommates. He worked at a variety of odd jobs for a couple of weeks until one day a scouting agent had recognized, in her words, "his _godly_  features" that she practically begged him to sign under her management company as a model.

Kise, of course, couldn't refuse the offer and afterwards was on the cover of every fashion magazine— Vogue, Teen Vogue, Allure— For a year, Kise didn't have to think about his family, or that his father wanted nothing to do with him. However, despite that, deep within his heart there was always that empty void made specially for his family— to be accepted, to be wanted.

Then, news of his modeling career had somehow made its way back to Japan and that's when his mother had finally put her foot down. She demanded that his father unfreeze his assets because she couldn't bear to see her "precious little boy" struggling to make ends meet anymore, especially since he was nothing more than a mere eighteen year old.

Now, Kise Hinaka was young, flighty, exuberant, and overly eager. She was the kind of woman who always got her way and was the only person who ever accepted Kise for coming out of the closet.

"You'll always be my little Ryōta no matter what. Whether you're a female, male or an Alien." he remembers her saying, "I love you."

His mother was the only person he ever cared about— one of the few people he cherished, despite the fact he never seemed to answer any of her phone calls; not that it was anything personal, he just felt like if he did pick up any of her weekly calls, it would be like he would be giving into his father's demands.

And that was never going to happen.

So, in other words, Kise was definitely not a drug dealer or a human trafficker.

Letting out another exasperated sigh, Kise runs his fingers through his hair before carefully creeping closer towards Kasamatsu. "You know, you ask too many questions," he whispers with a shake of his head.

He notices the way Kasamatsu takes a couple of slow steps backwards, causing Kise's lips to turn up into a condescending smirk.

"But why do you think I only sell drugs?" the blond continues, following after him, "The person who took your passport, do you really think he's a cop?"

Kasamatsu swallows nervously, "W-what?" he stutters out

Kise, with his smirk still intact, eyes him up and down, "Do you still have two kidney's?"

"I-If you come any closer I'll-"

Kasamatsu feels his back hit against the wall as Kise inches closer and closer until he's looming over him, his face just a mere centimeters away from his. The blond could see the fear in the older boy's steel orbs and for once, he isn't trying to attack Kise.

If only Kise could relish in the moment just a little while longer?

With his smirk only growing wider, Kise grabs the door knob right behind Kasamatsu, opening it up for the older lad.

"This is your room," he says, pulling away from him, "Ask me if you need anything."

With turn of his heel, he quickly heads up to his own quarters adorning a very satisfied smile.

Kasamatsu looks after the brat with indignant rage after the cold clammy fear that had settled in when he was cornered like that. His heart pounds and his adrenaline spikes again. He was too caught off guard to have his reflexes kick in. He should have beat the brat to a bloody pulp for making another comment about his kidneys.

"That little shit." He mutters letting out a heavy sigh of silent relief that he wasn't being pursued any longer. Looking out the door, he couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt. If Ryōta worked as hard as he said he did, it was something Yukio could understand. Working hour after hour trying to make ends meet— while at the end of the day, all he had was his mother when it looked like Ryōta was completely alone.

He doesn't let himself dwell on that thought much longer and swings the door enough to leave it slightly cracked open. He doesn't have much strength to move and close it completely.

In those next seconds, he drops his duffle bag to the ground and lets out a grunt as the weight was gone from his shoulders. He also lets out a long tired sigh and scrubs his face with his hands.

Kasamatsu trudges closer to the middle of the room and sinks wearily down onto the guest bed. His shoulders are stiff from carrying his heavy duffle bag all day and his legs quiver with exhaustion. He stiffly sets one leg against his knee and begins massaging from his calf down to his foot.

He's been running on high adrenaline since the moment he got off the plane.

_Earlier that day_

_The moment Yukio got off the plane he felt completely out of his realm. There were loads of people left and right holding up signs or looking for family members_ _._

_If they'd been able to get a hold of his father he would have been standing there waiting for Yukio too, but as that wasn't the case he only had an address, a map and some elementary english phrases he needed to get around._

_As he found his way out of the building he heard a string of Japanese sentences to his left. Turning he spotted a girl, (clearly, no less than a year younger than he was) and a rich girl at that. She was dressed fashionably— expensively to be accurate— she must have had three stacks of unfamiliar branded luggage bags being loaded into her private car._

_A single glance was about all he could offer her as his posture grew tense and his pulse quickened. God, he was never good with dealing with girls. He could've sworn she caught him staring and it only made him start to heave a reflex reaction. He couldn't begin to describe to someone his relationship with the female gender. He was rendered to a pathetic mess of words stuttered out in an attempt to make conversation._

_One could imagine the way Yukio's blood froze when that said girl called out to him and started to approach him._

_"Were you laughing at me?" She questioned sharply with dark eyes. Her white dress glimmering with the hot California sun. Yukio swallowed the hard lump in his throat when as he stiffly turned to face her, his gaze immediately drifting to her feet._

_"N-n-no..wa-wasn't la-"_

_"Why were you laughing at me? Do I look amusing to you?" She cut him off and even if Yukio didn't have an aversion to talking to girls he would still be intimidated by the spotless perfect woman with styled straight hair, manicured nails and an immaculate wardrobe._

_"I-I wa-wasn't—" He managed out. Taking a sharp bow, he shot out a quick. "Sumimasen." before turning on his heel and darting as far away as he could with his duffle bag slung across his chest and papers containing his fathers address clutched tightly in his sweaty hands._

If there was a single most terrifying experience he'd had today it would have been that one and now he could feel the pain from walking far and wide searching for his father…

_His father_.

_"How long?" he asks stiffly continuing to look for the dried food his mother had sent over for Ryu._

_"Yuki-"_

_"HOW FUCKING LONG!?"_

_"S-six years."_

Breathing deeply, he closes his eyes against the tidal wave of pain squeezing his lungs until he couldn't breath any longer.

_Six years._

Six long years of watching his mom struggle with her tiring work as a housemaid to the Kise household. Watching her struggle but only to put on a bright smile, knowing that at any moment his father would hit it big in America and send for them. Letting out a sound that resembles a choked laugh, he finds nothing about this amusing at all.

For the past ten years of Yukio's life, he's focused all of his attention on helping his mom and being a good son. When he was too young to actually work he would help her around their own house. And while other kids his age could go out and play he was worried about his mom overworking herself, so he did everything he possibly could— juggling his studies and caring for her when she was ill. They were a team. The two of them together encouraging his father from so far away, missing him but knowing he was doing this for them— it was a bitter pill to swallow. For once, he wanted to rely on his father. Depend on him to save them from the hard life they were living. It was a sucker punch to find out that his father didn't have the balls to tell them he moved on. That he forsaken them; and Yukio was besides himself with rage, but more than anything, worry for his mother.

She was probably sick with anticipation waiting for that phone call.

He promised he would call as soon as he got "home" but this day had just gone from one disaster to another.

Yukio wanted to wait until he saw his mother in person to tell her about his fathers "tragic demise". But he had to call her tonight or else she would worry herself ill (in the most literal way). Torn and conflicted, his eyes dart to the phone on the bedside table.

He knew long distance calls would be beyond expensive, but he couldn't use his phone since it's been deactivated for the duration of his trip. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he rummages for a dollar out of his pocket. If he was going to make a call he was going to leave money for it.

He only hesitates a moment longer before he begins dialing the phone number to his mothers cell. He remembers the day he gifted her with such a luxurious iPhone 5 on mothers day. She had protested and insisted he take it back, but he refused because he wanted to spoil her for once. It was worth seeing her excited face as she played with the apps he downloaded for her.

He waits, holding his breath silently and wishing she wouldn't pick up because then he could just leave a message. However, luck wasn't on his side today and he had to hold back a tidal wave of longing and pain after hearing his mother answer the phone.

"Yuki-kun? Is that you?" she answers quickly and sounded as anxious and troubled as he imagined her. She must have been distracted at her work and was probably waiting for her phone to ring like she had waited so many times for his father's call. Letting out a pained breath, he answers quickly.

"Konbanwa O-okaasan." He starts low, still unsure of how to proceed but he straightens his back and gathers his composure for his mom.

"Oh Yukio I was so worried you wouldn't be able to find him—"

"Kaasan I ha-have something to tell you..." He pauses for a moment, before he could say anything stupid and unpredictable. Or let out the sob that was threatening to come out after imagining his mothers reaction if she ever really found out the truth.

"Yukio?"

"I-I haven't found him yet. I don't really feel comfortable with you coming over here until I say, so stay put okay!"

"But Yukio where are you staying?!" His mother frets instantly. He stops himself from breaking down at the thought of hurting her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a grown man. Make sure to take your medicine, and sleep and eat. I will call you again when I have news... Kaasan I'm fine... I-I contacted Kagami. He has some friends from when he lived in America. They helped me a lot. Kaasan don't worry about me."

"Oh but Yuki-kun I should have gone with you and—" his mother starts to criticize herself and he stops her. It was a good thing she wasn't here. He would never want her to see, with her own eyes, what his father did to them.

Or rather didn't do for them.

"KAASAN! I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll call you soon, I have to go. I don't want to run their bill with this call. I love you please take care of yourself and don't worry about me… Oyasumi." Even as he spoke he could feel his bottom lip tremble and his chest constrict. He evaded the truth when he knew he had to tell her.

He just couldn't bring himself tell her over the phone. He could feel his heart hammer against his ribcage and his face twist as he tried not to cry. He doesn't want to cry over that man any longer.

He had to be strong for his mom.

When he's startled by the sudden entrance into his room, he was almost relieved. He doesn't want to think about it anymore tonight. In reality, all he wants is sleep but as he looks up at Ryōta he feels the earlier irritation return. It was a more welcomed emotion compared to the lung crushing pain of sadness.

"What?! You don't even knock?" he rises to his feet and glowers at Ryōta some more; earning a sullen pout from the blond and an indignant knock on his door.

"You got the order wrong! I know this is your house brat but—" His ranting is cut off by the sandwich being thrust to his face. He leans back and looks at it in shock.

"What's this?" Kasamatsu retorts at the gesture.

"Well S _enpai_ don't they have sandwiches in Japan?" Ryōta shoots back, provoking Kasamatsu's ire and earning a quick jab to the side of his stomach. Kasamatsu takes the plate from Kise before he could drop it and darts his eyes away for a second, feeling his cheeks color with the gesture. He was never good at receiving even the simplest of gifts.

"Thanks." He mutters looking back at Kise's wincing face turn into a sort of smirk.

"Don't thank me they're good for kidneys." was Kise's brilliant reply and it only earned him a well placed kick to his shin.

"I said no more jokes about my kidneys you brat!" Kasamatsu fumes, his eyebrows twitching with rage.

"Senpai you're a good liar." Ryōta speaks out of nowhere, making Kasamatsu straighten.

"I'm n— were you eavesdropping?!"Kasamatsu shouts at the blond who was looking around the room unabashedly.

"I'm not used to hearing voices in my ho— Whats that?" Ryōta points at the dollar on the dresser, his face filling with mirth. Kasamatsu huffs at the blond in front of him.

"It's for the phone call idiot!" Yukio's lips purses and his eyes spit fire as Ryōta doubles over laughing at him.

"Well, don't you spend lavishly?!"

Yukio could only agree at how ridiculous such an amount was for a long distance call so he drops to his duffle bag and opens it. Finding what he needs, he pulls it out and shoves it in Ryōta's direction.

"For your room." Kasamatsu explains. He doesn't have much money to spare so this was the next logical thing he could think of without offering his kidneys on a plater.

Ugh. and what a horrible joke that was.

Ryōta stops laughing enough to look at the offering. He take the dangling decoration and gazes at it with curiosity, "What is this?"

"Dream catcher. It filters out bad dreams so you'll only have beautiful dreams." Kasamatsu replies. It was the dreamcatcher his mother had given him a couple of days ago to celebrate their moving. He wasn't usually into these sorts of things, but his mother bought it in hopes their new life would start beautifully.

Obviously, that idea was never going to happen, so he didn't have use for it anymore.

"Ahh. Do beautiful girls come through it? Or better yet beautiful boys."

"Give it back dumbass!" Kasamatsu couldn't believe this brat most of the time, but he didn't exactly have the patience to listen to his idiocies. He reaches out for the dreamcatcher, only to have it held out of his reach as Ryōta inspects the offering.

"You should rest.. and eat the sandwich Senpai they're good for your kidneys." Ryōta chortles again.

"I said no more kidney jokes!" Kasamatsu kicks Ryōta out of the guest room and shuts the door firmly behind the annoying brat.

His eyes fall to the plate of food and he looks at it skeptically before muttering to himself, "Did he poison it... wait... Did he say _boys_?"

When Kise leaves, he runs his fingers through his blond hair again and then eyes the dream catcher in his hand with small smile. "Good dreams huh?" he smirks before grabbing his plate (with his half of the sandwich) on the table and then heads out to his patio in the back.

He hangs Kasamatsu's token on one of the hooks just above the double doors to the swimming pool, and for a moment admires his handy work with another small smile. Then, he steps towards one of the lawn chairs by the pool and takes a seat while unknowingly catching Kasamatsu run back and forth to the guest room door; carrying the end tables and chairs in an attempt to barricade it.

At first Kise's brows furrow together in confusion before his eyes widen in surprise and in response he let's out scoff, "Wow, even after I fed him."

Kise puts his hands in his pocket and let's out a huff because he is pretty appalled by the way Kasamatsu treats him. But then again, he did have to think about the situation the poor guy has been through— his pathetic excuse of a father and then having to have to lie to his mother about the whereabouts of that said father.

Yes, Kise may in fact have "accidentally" eavesdropped on the conversation between Kasamatsu and his mother, however the blond couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Someone he trusted, ultimately betraying him.

It reminds Kise of an incident back in the 8th grade. An incident he wishes he could forget but is always reminded of.

Shutting his eyes, he let's out an exasperated sigh before turning his attention back to Kasamatsu, who was now peeling off his shirt and revealing his bare back.

Immediately, Kise coughs out, his face and ears going red with pure embarrassment and not because he was ashamed for unintentionally peeping at the older boy, but because he wasn't expecting Kasamatsu to have such a nice backside.

Turning on his heel, the blond quickly darts back inside the house; although shortly afterwards, retuning out into the patio to retrieve his sandwich.

Kise thinks, that after he eats he is going to take a nice, cold shower before going to bed.

x

x

When the strong morning sun rays hit Kasamatsu face the next day he's confused.

He's not accustomed to having such strong sun hit his face from such a direction. When he's fully awake he realizes why it seemed so odd.

He wasn't at home.

Hell, he wasn't even in his own country. He looks around the perfectly detailed room and feels the memories from the day before hit him stronger than the sun rays did.

That's right... he had to find his way home... His one tracked mind skids to a stop when he catches sight of the view outside his window— clear blue skies and deep blue seas on the horizon.

They day before, he wasn't in the right mind to appreciate the view and the feel of being in a new country. Now, it was practically calling to him. Yukio rises out of bed dressed in his basketball shorts used for sleeping, leg compressors and dark blue sleeveless shirt. He walks out the double doors of his bedroom in no time, feeling the warm salty summer breeze blow against him.

Even from this distance he could hear the roaring waves splash against the shore.

Kasamatsu is a city kid. His mom hardly made enough money to take him to eat on his birthdays, let alone plan trisp to the beaches of Japan. This was honestly the first time he's been able to enjoy such a sight. His usually furrowed eyebrows relax and his lips turn upward into a serene smile. Despite everything that's happened he could honestly say this was a sight he was grateful for.

Kasamatsu takes a deep breath and stretches peacefully, letting his eyes sweep along the California coast. Looking along the cliffs, his gaze comes back to the house he's staying at and he jumps seeing a flash of blond on the balcony.

It was his host Ryōta.

Despite all the annoyance this boy caused him the day before, he wouldn't be ungrateful for all the help he's been given. He straightens his back reflexively and gives his host a small smile with a quick bow before turning his gaze back to the ocean. Watching the rolling waves once more with a stronger sense of peace and determination than the night before.

After Kise's incredibly cold shower, he went straight to bed and slept fairly well. Today, Kise awakens to the sound of his alarm clock ringing, reminding him that he had class at 8AM. With a groan, he shifts himself out of bed and begrudgingly heads towards the bathroom to get ready for school. Once he finishes his daily facial routine and dresses himself into some comfortable clothing, he quietly walks over to his love seat by the balcony. From there, he catches a glimpse of Kasamatsu standing by the poolside, admiring the morning view.

Without a word, Kise grabs his backpack and flings it over his shoulder all while, heading outside to the balcony. He peers over the rails, watching Kasamatsu with mild interest and for the first time, he notices the way Senpai's gaze softens at the beautiful California scenery before him— a small smile gracing his lips and a warm expression very readable in his eyes. He's never seen Kasamatsu smile like that since they met. The older boy was always so domineering and rahter violent that seeing him with that expression... it was something Kise could've never imagined.

And Kise finds it exceedingly breathtaking— _beautiful_ — making his heart skip a beat or two.

At that moment, Kasamatsu looks up at the blond, bewildered. Swallowing, the boy bows and takes one last look of the ocean before quickly heading back inside.

Kise chuckles to himself and follows his lead, walking out of his room and descends down the stairs to meet Kasamatsu halfway in the living room.

"Your house looks beautiful in the morning." Kasamatsu comments awkwardly as Kise grabs his keys on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah?" he replies, not looking up at him.

"Uh… Are you going somewhere?"

Kise turns his attention towards the shorter boy, whom he notices is dressed comfortably in a tank and some basketball shorts. He also notices the way that said shirt easily reveals his toned chest and arms. Also, the way the end of his shorts hang just above his knees revealing his muscular calves. Kise wonders if his thighs would be just as muscular.

Shaking his head, he gazes back at Kasamatsu and quickly answers him with, "School."

The boy let's out a breath of relief, nodding as if to confirm his own personal assumptions, "So you're not a drug dealer. You're a student.", he says, and then tilts his head to the side to which Kise thinks is the most adorable thing he's ever seen, "Do you go to schools like the ones in American movies?"

Again, pulling himself out his reverie, the blond almost snorts at the question, "And what kind of school is that? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Kasamatsu frowns muttering, "Smart Ass, " but then chuckles. A very melodic laugh.

Kise's golden eyes to widen with surprise, "You're laughing… this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh." He bluntly and openly points out.

"Huh?" The older boy blinks and answers, "I've always wanted to know what kind of schools international students go to."

Kasamatsu pauses momentarily, then turns his body around to face the guest room's direction, causing Kise to raise a curios brow at him, "Where are you going?" the blond asks instantly.

"I have to leave when you are." Kasamatsu replies, peering over his shoulder, "I'll just brush my teeth and wash my face."

"Stay then."

Kasamatsu is so surprised by the suggestion that he stops and turns to meet his host's golden cat like eyes, tilting his head to the side again in confusion. The blond shifts his weight before he decides to hurriedly explain himself further.

"Stay until I get back from school, I mean you don't even have a place to go." Ryōta pleads with him, huffing out the last part like he was helping Kasamatsu out.

And Yukio wasn't going to deny it.

This whole situation had been a mess and Ryōta was a big help, but staying here without him would be rather lonely. It was already making Kasamatsu uncomfortable just thinking about staying in such a huge house by himself.

"I can't just stay in your house while you're away idiot what if I was a thief?" Kasamatsu can't believe Ryōta would just trust and leave him here. He would've thought that some of his own paranoia would rub off on the blond, but there he was smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world to let Kasamatsu stay in his house alone.

"Oh, so now you're the bad guy Senpai and here I am being so nice to you." Kise teases letting a sly smirk slip onto his lips.

"I'm just saying I don't feel comfortable staying in your house without you, we're practically strangers." Kasamatsu blurts out, his face stern and refusing to just let this brat coerce him into staying here all alone for the rest of the day. He still had to figure out a way to get back home.

"I'll just go to a cafe or so-"

"They open late, in the afternoon actually." Kise interjects

"Uh... I'll take a bu—" Kasamatsu wracked his brain for a possible solution his steel colored eyes glowering up at Ryōta.

"People who live in this neighborhood don't take buses so they don't come here." Kise shoots back, feeling his lips curl farther back at the stressed expression in Kasamatsu's face. At this rate he would have to stay there unless—

"Arg! will you shut up and let me thin—" Kasamatsu growls at him, scratching the back of his head.

"If it bothers you staying here so much, then come visit my school." Kise suggests catching Kasamatsu once again off guard

"What?"

"You said you wanted to know what kind of school international students go to Senpai, just join me for today." Kasamatsu looks around trying to think of something else but when he comes up blank, he looks up at Kise and nods rushing past him towards the guest room to get changed. He already took a shower the night before, so he made quick work of changing into some jeans and a plain navy t-shirt and washing his face. He was ready to go in no time flat, grabbing his wallet from his duffle bag and sticking it into his back pocket.

Once he comes out he and Ryōta make their way up the stairs, putting on their shoes and in silence walk towards Ryōta's shiny red Porsche.

"If you're going to drive us, make sure you drive safely or I'm taking the bus." Kasamatsu demands remembering the night before. He watches as his companion practically skips to the driver's seat and shoots him a cheeky smile.

"Aye-Aye, Captian." Ryōta salutes while Yukio shoots him a look and just gets in the car, more than a little excited that he was going to an American school. He only hopes he survives the trip with Ryōta's driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out our separate tumblrs (jongkai-topia & aceofbluehearts) for updates and extra stuff, like short drabbles, teasers, news, gifs, and fanart for this story! Hey, maybe even ask us some questions! We're nice honest! Also, I just uploaded a song relevant to this chapter. I'm actually gonna start uploading songs from the Royals playlist to share with everyone, that way you guys can collect them and then listen to while you re-read the story!


End file.
